Transkripte/Die Geschichte von Ponyville
Die Geschichte von Ponyville ist die zwölft Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die achtunddreißigste der Serie. Text Das erste Zeichen der Buntäpfel :heulen :Applejack: schnarcht :und Pfannen klappern :Granny Smith: Die Grauwölfe heulen! Die Grauwölfe heulen! :heulen :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Granny Smith: Die Buntäpfel kommen! Die Buntäpfel kommen! :Applejack, Apple Bloom und Big McIntosh: Ja! Die Buntäpfel kommen endlich! :Granny Smith: Das hab ich doch gesagt. :<<Titellied>> :Granny Smith: Hey du lahmes Ding, du. Hör auf zu trödeln und leg einen Zahn zu! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: ächzt :Apple Bloom: Fertig, Granny! :Granny Smith: Fertig für was? :Apple Bloom: Für deine Buntapfelmarmelade. :Granny Smith: Stimmt genau. Es ist wieder an der Zeit, die gute, alte Buntapfelmarmelade zu machen. :Apple Bloom: Ja Granny, ich freu mich schon! :Granny Smith: pause Worauf freust du dich? :Apple Bloom: Buntapfelmarmelade mit dir zu kochen! :Granny Smith: Natürlich! Ich mach die schon seit ich ein ganz kleines Pony war. Also sei gewarnt, Pickle Pear. Dieser Vorgang besteht aus vielen Schritten und man muss jeden einzelnen ganz exakt durchführen, ansonsten kann man die Marmelade vergessen! Hier. :Apple Bloom: Uh, eine von deinen Millionen geheimen Kräuterzutaten für deine Buntapfelmarmelade? :Granny Smith: Das ist ein Besen. Na los, Kleine, fang schon an zu fegen. Und während du fegst kümmere ich mich solange um... äh, also ich mache dann... ähm... ach du liebes Pony! Ich würde meine Mähne vergessen, wenn sie nicht an meinem Kopf angewachsen wäre! :weht :Big McIntosh: riecht :knistert :Applejack: Da sind die Buntapfelblätter. Pünktlich auf die Minute. Floh im Ohr :Hüpfgeräusche :Granny Smith: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L-M-N-O-P. Q, R, S, T - :Diamond Tiara: lacht :Granny Smith: Na, sieh einer an! Halli-hallöchen, Filthy Rich! :Filthy Rich: Hallo Granny Smith. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass in ein paar Tagen Buntapfelernte sein soll, ist das wirklich wahr? :Granny Smith: In vier Tagen, um genau zu sein. :Filthy Rich: Das sind sehr gute Neuigkeiten. Und wie immer bekomme ich deine ersten hundert Gläser? :Granny Smith: Natürlich, Filthy. :Filthy Rich: Uh, nenn mich doch Rich. :Granny Smith: Und wie geht es deinem Vater? :Diamond Tiara: Oh, du armes, armes Ding. Oh je, du musst echt mit Granny Smith Buntapfelmarmelade machen? :Apple Bloom: Ehrlich gesagt freu ich mich schon seit Jahren darauf, Buntapfelmarmelade zu kochen! :Diamond Tiara: Du tust mir nicht wegen der Marmelade leid. Du tust mir wegen Granny Smith leid! Sie muss dir so peinlich sein! :Granny Smith: dumpf Ich muss testen, ob er sich eignet! :Apple Bloom: Uh, wieso sollte sie? :Diamond Tiara: Na weil sie sich immer so albern verhält. Und sie vergisst alles. Ihretwegen trägst du diese schreckliche, lächerliche Kostüm. :Apple Bloom: Granny hat gesagt, dass man dem Wasser- :Diamond Tiara: Zum Glück lebst du hier auf der Farm und nicht in der Stadt, wo alle Ponys dich sehen können. leise Kein Sorge, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. :Apple Bloom: Sie soll peinlich sein? :Smith hat einen Kessel auf dem Kopf auf den Filthy Rich haut :Gongschlag :Granny Smith: Uh, besten Dank, Filthy! Einkaufsbummel :Granny Smith: Jetzt leg mal einen Zahn zu, du Trantüte! Wir müssen vor der Ernte noch unheimlich viele Sachen besorgen. Na komm, Schätzchen. singt Wir machen Buntapfelmarmelade, wupp-dee-doo! Und besorgen jetzt alles dafür, wupp-dee-dee! Wir singen und tanzen, diddley-dee, uns’re Marmelade essen wir gern! Früher sahen die irgendwie anders aus. Knabbert :Daisy: Hey, wer rein beißt, muss es kaufen! :summt :Granny Smith: Ja, hallo Bienen! Bienchen, Bieneleinchen. Oh, ihr Süßen. Ihr wart mal wieder emsige Bienchen, nicht war? summt :Apple Bloom: Granny? Kannst du den Honig nicht auf eine weniger alberne Art sammeln? japst :Granny Smith: Oh, ist der Honig nicht köstlich? :Apple Bloom: Bitte hör auf! :Granny Smith: Und er ist genau richtig, um unsere Buntapfelmarmelade zu machen! :Apple Bloom: Shht! Nicht so laut, Granny! :Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon: lachen :Apple Bloom: Granny, bitte! Meine Freundinnen beobachten uns! :Granny Smith: Was? Diese Fohlen sind deine Freundinnen? Hallo, Winzlings Freundinnen! :Silver Spoon: Hiii, Granny Smith! Hiii, spöttisch Winzling! :Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon: lachen :Granny Smith: Na die sind ja süß. Also, als ich so klein war, da gab es nicht so hübsche Ponys. :Apple Bloom: Sind wir mit einkaufen fertig? Ich würd’ gern zurück zur Farm gehen, schnell. :Granny Smith: Alles erledigt, mein Schnullerbäckchen. singt Ich hab meinen Honig, doodle-dee-doo. Ich hab meinen Honig, daddel-dee-da. Ich hab meinen Honig, diddlelee-dee. In der Schule :Fohlen: nebenbei :Filthy Rich: Und dann übernahmen wir den Großhandel. Wir kauften große Mengen ein, senkten unsere Preise und gruben allen anderen Geschenkeläden der Stadt das Wasser ab. Und deswegen ist Richys Hofladen zum Grundpfeiler des Einzelhandels in Ponyville geworden. :Diamond Tiara: klatscht :Cheerilee: Nun, vielen Dank, Mr. Filthy—Ich meine, Mr. Rich. Wir haben deiner Geschichte gerne zugehört. Und vielen Dank nochmal, dass du Teil unseres Familientages bist. Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer am Montag ein Familienmitglied für den Familientag mitbringt. Ähm, Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: Aber Miss Cheerilee. Am Montag ist Buntapfelerntetag. Applejack und BigMacIntosh werden zu beschäftigt sein, um einen Vortrag zu halten. :Cheerilee: Gibt es denn kein anderes Pony in deiner Familie, die das vielleicht- :Diamond Tiara: Miss Cheerilee. Apple Blooms Granny Smith macht bei der Ernte nicht mit. Sie könnte doch kommen. :Apple Bloom: Oh! Aber, uh, nein, das wäre– :Cheerilee: Das ist eine hervorragende Idee, Tiara! Apple Bloom, du bringst am Montag deine Granny Smith mit. :klingelt :Cheerilee: Habt ein schönes Wochenende, meine Ponys! :Apple Bloom: Granny Smith? Am Montag werde ich zur größten Lachnummer von ganz Ponyville! Verzweifelte Zeiten... :Applejack: Tut mir leid, Apple Bloom. Wir können doch die Ernte nicht einfach unterbrechen, um in deiner Schule einen Vortrag zu halten. Du weißt, wie das läuft. :Apple Bloom: Das tu ich, ja. Am fünften Tag verschwinden die Buntäpfel wieder. :weht :krächzen :Granny Smith: Oh! Das dritte Zeichen! Genau zur rechten Zeit! Ist das herrlich! :knistert und Ploppen :Apple Familie: Wow! :Granny Smith: Also gut, ihr faulen Vierbeiner! Bewegt eure Hintern! :Applejack: Versteh ich, Apple Bloom. Aber keine Sorge, Granny Smith hat immer komische Geschichten auf Lager, die sie gerne erzählt. :Apple Bloom: Ich weiß, genau deswegen mache ich mir ja Sorgen. :Apple Bloom: Das wird peinlich, beschämend, eine Schmach, eine Blamage, eine Demüti- :Scootaloo: Hey, bist du jetzt ein Wörterbuch? :Sweetie Belle: Reis dich zusammen! Wir sind hier, um dir zu helfen. :Scootaloo: Vergiss nicht, wir sind der Schönheitsfleckenclub. Wir verschieben deine Präsentation irgendwie. :Apple Bloom: Oh, aber wie nur? Oh. Diese vielen Sorgen machen mich ganz krank! :Sweetie Belle: Krank? :Scootaloo: Das ist es! Kommt schon! :Granny Smith: Achtung! Alle mal her gehört! Ich akzeptiere kein Gejammer, kein Geheule oder das jemand dem Druck nicht standhält, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt? :springt :Granny Smith: Ab vors Kriegsgericht! :Scheppern :Scootaloo: Bleib liegen, Apple Bloom! Du musst krank aussehen. :kocht :Apple Bloom: Aaah! undeutlich Hey, das ist heiß! :Granny Smith: Was um Heuballen ist denn da oben los, ihr kleinen Racker? :Scootaloo: Oh, äh, Granny Smith! Wir wollten dich eigentlich gerade holen. Hehe... :Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom ist krank! Sieht so aus, als müsste sie die ganze Woche zu Hause bleiben. :Granny Smith: Tja, ähm. Besser kann es einem Pony gar nicht gehen. :Apple Bloom: Und was jetzt? :Apple Bloom: Die Sonne geht bald unter! Morgen ist Sonntag und dann hab ich nur noch einen Tag, um mir was zu überlegen! :Sweetie Belle: Hey! Seht doch! :Apple Bloom: Das ist das vierte Zeichen! :knistert :Apple Bloom: Die Buntäpfel sind da! :Sweetie Belle: Das bringt mich auf eine Idee! :raschelt :Sweetie Belle: Den Familientag können wir nicht verschieben, also verschieben wir eben den Erntetag! :Apple Bloom: Die sehen aber noch nicht ganz reif aus. :Scootaloo: Äpfel zu früh zu ernten, schadet ihnen nicht. :Apple Bloom: Ich weiß nicht genau. Buntapfelbäume sind nicht so wie normale Apfelbäume. Sie sind magisch. :knistert :Sweetie Belle: So viel anders können sie gar nicht sein. :Schlag :knistert :Apple Bloom: Wenn wir sie nicht runtertreten können, pflücken wir sie eben! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: der Anstrengung :splat :Apple Bloom: Sonst noch irgendwelche klugen Ideen? :Klopfen :Cheerilee: Granny Smith, hier ist Cheerilee! Apple Bloom hat gesagt, du wolltest mich sprechen? Hallo-oh? Granny Smi- Oh! :Apple Bloom: Granny Smith Ja, hallöchen! Wie schön, dich zu sehen. :Cheerilee: Äh, hi... äh... Granny Smith... ist, ugh, alles okay? :Apple Bloom: Granny Smith Aber na klar! Wieso denn auch nicht? :Granny Smith: schnarcht :Apple Bloom: Granny Smith Oh, Entschuldigung. Äh, von Gürkchen krieg’ ich immer Schluckauf. Ich muss dir leider sagen, dass ich am Montag doch nicht in die Schule kommen kann, um den Vortrag zu halten. :Cheerilee: Oh nein. Wirklich? :Apple Bloom: Granny Smith Es besteht kein Zweifel daran. Ich muss die Blumen scheren und die Schafe gießen, ich meine, äh, ich muss die Blumen gießen und die Schafe scheren. :Cheerilee: Oh, das ist ja sehr bedauerlich. Wir können den Termin auch verschieben. :Schlag :Granny Smith: Au! Was? Wo... bin ich denn? Mm. Ja hallöchen, Miss Cheerilee. Machst du einen Spaziergang? :Cheerilee: Uh... nein? Äh, du hast mich gebeten herzukommen, um mir zu sagen, dass du am Montag leider nicht zum Familientag kommen kannst. :Granny Smith: So ein Blödsinn! Den würde ich gegen kein Tässchen Tee in Canterlot eintauschen. :Cheerilee: Aber hast du nicht gerade gesagt...? :Granny Smith: Wir sehen uns am Montag! :Apple Bloom: seufzt gedämpft Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie aus ihrem Schläfchen aufgewacht ist. normal Sie wacht sonst nie aus ihrem Schläfchen auf. gedämpft Ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach weglaufen und mich verstecken. :Sweetie Belle: Najaa, du kannst nicht weglaufen. Aber ich wüsste vielleicht ein Pony, das es kann. :weht, Blitze zucken :knistert :Granny Smith: Yee-haaa! :Applejack: Die Buntapfelernte kan beginnen! :Schlag :Granny Smith: Und schon morgen können wir loslegen und unsere Buntapfelmarmelade kochen. :Scootaloo: tiefer Stimme Miss Granny Smith? Ein Telegramm. :Granny Smith: Oh, na das ist ja ein Ding! Ich soll Onkel Apple Strudle besuchen und zwar sofort! :Apple Bloom: Du kannst den 8 Uhr Zug noch erwischen, Granny. Ich hab deine Sachen schon gepackt. :Granny Smith: Sehr aufmerksam von dir, Klatschen aber keine Sorge, meine kleine Schnullerbacke. Ich bin rechtzeitig zurück, um die Marmelade zu machen! :Apple Bloom: seufzt Die Zugfahrt dauert den ganzen Tag. Ich bin gerettet, ha! :Cheerilee: Wir freuen uns am heutigen Familientag Granny Smith begrüßen zu dürfen. Ähm... Apple Bloom? Ist Granny Smith hier? :Apple Bloom: Oh, es tut mir so leid, Miss Cheerilee. Aber sie musste ganz plötzlich wegen eines dringenden Familien-Notfalls die Stadt verlassen. :Granny Smith: Ja hallöchen, meine kleinen Ponys! :Granny Smith: Hallöchen ihr alle! Ich freu mich wie ein Schwein in einem frischen Schlammloch hier zu sein! :Apple Bloom: Was... was machst du denn hier? Hast du den Zug verpasst? :Granny Smith: Nein, der ist gekommen. Und dann ist unser Onkel Apple Strudle ausgestiegen. :Apple Strudle: Oooh, aaah, Kopfnuss, Kopfnuss, Kopfnuss! lacht :Diamond Tiara: Also ich kanns kaum erwarten, den Vortrag von deiner Granny zu hören. leise Falls sie sich an irgendwas erinnern kann. :Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon: kichern Granny Smiths Geschichte :Granny Smith: Vor langer Zeit, als ich noch ein kleines Pony war, waren die Dinge hier in Ponyville noch ganz anders. Denn damals gab es noch gar kein Ponyville. :Granny Smith: Voiceover Ganz recht, meine kleinen Ponys. Meine Familie und ich waren Pilger-Ponys, als ich noch ein kleines Fohlen war. Oh, wir zogen durchs ganze Land, sammelten neue Samen und verkauften die alten. Und mein Vater war der beste Samensammler in ganz Equestria. Eines Tages fand sich die Familie Smith in der schönsten, großartigsten und prächtigsten Stadt aller Städte wieder. Und dieser Ort hieß... Canterlot! Ich schwöre euch bei meinen Hufen und Hinterbacken, so etwas habe ich davor und danach nie wieder gesehen. Und als ob die Schönheit dieser Stadt nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, plötzlich stand sie da! Prinzessin Celestia, das majestätischste Pony aller Zeiten! Und sie blieb tatsächlich stehen, um sich die Samenkollektion meines Vaters anzusehen. Prinzessin Celestia sah, dass wir fix und fertig waren und uns nach einem festen Wohnsitz sehnten. Und weil sie eine königliche Prinzessin war, wusste sie natürlich ganz genau, wo wir uns niederlassen konnten. Mein Vater hat sich dafür untertänigst bei der Prinzessin bedankt. Schnell fanden wir das Land neben dem Wald der ewigen Magie und bauten unser erstes Zuhause. Dann legten wir unsere Obstgärten an. Aber ein Obstgarten wächst nicht über Nacht und wir hatten ziemlich wenig zu essen. Man hatte uns natürlich wegen des Waldes gewarnt und wir wussten, dass wir ihn nicht betreten sollten. :heulen :Granny Smith: Voiceover Aber ich dachte mir, wo Lebewesen sind, muss es auch etwas zu essen geben. Es war dunkel und modrig, ich will nicht lügen, es war sehr unheimlich. Jeder Zentimeter war mit Pflanzen bedeckt und ehe ich mich versah stand ich mitten zwischen den unglaublichsten Apfelbäumen. So etwas hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen, solch farbenfrohes Obst! Oh, schnell wie der Wind begann ich Äpfel zu pflücken. :heulen und knurren :Granny Smith: Voiceover Ich drehte mich um und da standen sie vor mir: die Grauwölfe! So schnell bin ich noch nie in meinem Leben gerannt! Ich tat das einzige, was mir in dem Moment einfiel. :schlagen zusammen :Granny Smith: Voiceover Mein Vater und ich pflanzten diese speziellen Apfelsamen. Dann konnten wir dabei zusehen, wie sie wuchsen. Die Bäume waren schneller ausgewachsen, als man Ruckie-zuckie sagen kann. Danach habe ich die besonderen Merkmale der Buntapfelerntezeit ganz genau beobachtet. Die Auswirkungen des Wetters auf den Wald der ewigen Magie, das Heulen der Grauwölfe, wenn die Buntäpfel zu wachsen beginnen und wie sie wieder verschwinden, wenn man sie nicht alle an einem Tag pflückt. Und die Früchte unserer Arbeit waren die köstlichsten, die wir je hatten. Schon bald machte ich gläserweise Buntapfelmarmelade. Aber nicht nur die Ernte der Buntäpfel folgt ihren eigenen Regeln, auch das Einkochen der Buntapfelmarmelade. Ich lernte, dass man besonders freundlich zu den Bienen sein muss, sonst ist ihr Honig nicht süß genug, um ihn mit den Buntäpfeln zu mischen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass man mit den Einweggläsern sprechen muss? Oder das Buntäpfel pinkfarbene Tupfen lieben? Aber Magie ist eben etwas magisches. Komisch ist das. Die Ponys kamen von nah und fern auf unsere Farm, nur um einmal meine Buntapfelmarmelade zu kosten. Einige beschlossen danach sogar zu bleiben, wie Stinkin' Rich, Tiaras Urgroßvater. Tatsache ist, dass das erste, was er je verkauft hat meine Buntapfelmarmelade war. :pfeift :Granny Smith: Voiceover Ehe wir uns versahen, hatten wir eine hübsche, kleine Stadt, die voll von allen möglichen Ponys war. Und so wurde Ponyville gegründet. :Musik Das unglaublichste Pony :Silver Spoon:Beginnt zu Klatschen :Fohlen: Klatschen :Granny Smith: Oh, vielen Dank, mein kleinen Ponys. Und jetzt beruhigt euch wieder, das genügt für heute. :Scootaloo: Also wenn du und die Buntäpfel nicht gewesen wärt, würde Ponyville nicht existieren?! :Granny Smith: Genau so ist es, kleines Fohlen! :Apple Bloom: Wenn meine Granny Smith nicht gewesen wäre, dann gäb’s in Ponyville auch keinen Richys Hofladen. :Andere Fohlen: hat Recht.", allgemeine Zustimmung :Diamond Tiara: Aber– :Granny Smith: leckt :Diamond Tiara: Aber sie ist doch nur ein verrücktes, altes Pony! :Fohlen: keuchen :Apple Bloom: Sie ist kein verrücktes, altes Pony! Sie ist das unglaublichste Pony in ganz Ponyville! :Scootaloo: Das ist die beste Buntapfelmarmelade, die ich je gegessen hab! :Sweetie Belle: Bestimmt, weil du deiner Granny dabei geholfen hast, Apple Bloom. :Granny Smith: Darauf könnt ihr wetten! Apple Bloom ist eine richtig gute Buntapfelmarmelade-Köchin. :Apple Bloom: Bin ich das? :Applejack: Sieht so aus, als wäre der heutige Familientag gut gelaufen. :Apple Bloom: Aber sowas von! Meine Granny Smith ist was ganz Besonderes! Das hatte ich leider nur für kurze Zeit vergessen... :Granny Smith: Och, nur keine Sorge. Ich vergesse ständig was. Und jetzt werde ich, äh, also äh, ich, äh, was wollte ich machen? :Applejack: Wer will mit Granny dem Wasser etwas vorsingen? :Fohlen: Wir wollen! Wir wollen! :Granny Smith und Fohlen: A, B, C, D, E, F, G... im Hintergrund weiter :Filthy Rich: Tiara? :Tiara hat Hasenohren auf :Diamond Tiara: Aber Dad! :Tiara wird von Filthy Rich geschickt dem Gießwasser was vor zu singen :Applejack und Apple Bloom: lachen :Musik : Navboxen pl:Transkrypty/Dzień uznania dla rodziny en:Transcripts/Family_Appreciation_Day pt:Transcrições/Dia de Valorização da Família ru:Стенограммы/День семьи Kategorie:Zweite Staffel